


staring into an open flame

by siin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, god i hate myself i guess, no specific route, okay but why did i write this, wound?? fingering???? i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siin/pseuds/siin
Summary: a nightly spar turns into something much more unexpected and unpleasant.





	staring into an open flame

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend, myrn, and i am dying of shame, actually.

**“All you have is your fire**   
** And the place you need to reach**   
** Don't you ever tame your demons**   
** But always keep 'em on a leash.“**

the man beneath the mask, an individual most unusual - someone, byleth didn’t know what to make of. whenever his eyes met those of jeritza, he did nothing but look familiar to him - although as soon as his lips parted, as soon as words crawled out of his throat, there was no such welcoming tone as he’d have expected. whoever it was that he reminded him of, he thought, they were no longer two sides of the same coin - no longer a mirror of each other, despite their striking appearance. all jeritza was keen on talking about, it seemed, was that he wished to fight him - a spar between the two of them, to test their limits, but otherwise he was indeed a man of few words.

naturally, either one of them would shy away from confrontation - decline the invitation for a quick spar, going their respective ways after all was said. both were men of few words, though even if birds of the same feather would flock together, it did not seem to be the case here - they preferred to spend their days in silence, alone at best. though who was he, byleth thought to himself, were he not to give in to jeritzas ever-repeating question and grant him his wish? a fool, that was for certain.

the sun had dipped below the horizon and it was mere oil lamps alighting their trail to the training grounds - marching there, none of them spoke a word, a silence broken only by occassional noises of stray cats or dogs around the monastery. if it were for byleth, he might have picked up a topic to get rid of the tense air between the two of them - but what should he talk about with a man as jeritza, someone he couldn‘t quite grasp? nothing, and thus surrendering himself to the silence instead of blabbering something seemed more practical.

as soon as they had made their way there, the other held open the door for him, only to be sure to lock it when they had entered - whatever jeritzas intentions were, this seemed to be foul enough to call it quits; however, who was he to refuse a request now, after already accepting it? byleth knew that, if push came to shove, he could get himself out of there without the help of a damned door and that it most likely was only in his sparring partners best interest that they were left alone - after all, this did seem like something he had been waiting on, a moment he didn‘t wish to have ruined by curious students barging in. this was no duel to death, as byleth had initially suggested - and joked about - it was but to test their limits, no? something that no spectators were necessary for - though, the dimly lit hall was a sight in itself to behold, unfamiliar, almost looking ghastly when nobody except the two of them was about.

“professor,” his voice echoed off the wall. “i am grateful that you allow me to test your strength,” the words roll off his tongue.

his opponent used a lance as his weapon of choice - and albeit they could have used training gear, they both result to weapons made of iron, knowing fully well that despite this being but a spar, they both were confident in their abilities as to not stab out the others eye; or land a direct hit into their guts, burying the unbending metal right within the other, guaranteeing a certain death. this was a duel - a spar - between two professors at garreg mach that knew what they were doing, unlike their students, often enough unused to the weight of a weapon in their hand and the responsibility they were now holding.

the gleaming of their blades in low light, the sounds of them meeting bouncing back to their ears; byleth felt excitement creeping up his throat and judging by the slight grin jeritza had on his face, he was excited as well. though he had liked it for this encounter to be longer, harsher and maybe even more of a challenge, jeritzas mask went flying across the room, into the darkest, pitch black corners that not even the lamps illuminated - alongside the lance he had held so firmly a second ago, clattering against the floor as it hit a dead end.

this was no battle to death, but now there was a small trail of blood creeping down the bridge of the others nose, all the way from his forehead, down his nose, across his lips, stopping at his chin. if anything, this had not been byleths intention - but the other didn’t seem to mind it that much, blissfully unaware of anything beyond the fact that his mask had just come off.

“jeritza, i am so sorry,” byleth lets go of his own weapon in an instant. “this wasn’t my intention, please forgive me,” he grabs the other man’s wrist, pulling him closer to examine the cut. “i am going to patch this up,” instead of a nod or a verbal answer like expected, he earns himself an amused laugh from the younger man before having the tables turned on him.

no longer the victor of their spar, jeritza grabs his wrists with his own hands and pushes him against the cold stone wall, somewhere in a dark corner. “it is quite alright professor, thank you for dueling me - though, i’m afraid this is simply not enough,” his face uncomfortably close to his own, his voice cracking, anticipation hidden beneath.

“i- i don’t think i can follow,” byleth tries his best to wring himself out of the others iron grip, but to no avail - the harder he tries, the stronger the grip gets, the more the stones on the wall seem to dig into his back. warm breath hits his face with jeritza leaning in even closer - his voice hushed, whispering. “explaining it to you would rob you of all anticipation- like i anticipated this duel between the two of us, you might as well anticipate what is about to come next,” whatever he was trying to sound excited or intimidating, byleth couldn’t pinpoint - but a tongue, licking the shell of his ear upward, send a shiver down his spine.

“jeritza, what ar-,” he was cut off by a kiss, by jeritza pressing his lips against his own, forcing his hands and subsequently his arms against the wall as well. it was innocent, as innocent as this could be when he forced his own leg between byleth’s, keeping them apart, moving upward against his crotch. whatever his intentions were, he had no idea - not a single one, and as much as he tried to pull away, there wasn’t anywhere to go - just a cold wall aligned to his back.

a kiss, innocent as ever, soon turned into much more - jeritza’s knee pressed against his crotch, making byleth wince, trying to catch his breath, he opened his mouth. soon enough the others tongue found it’s way inside, hungrily searching around for nothing, taking in his taste and mixing their saliva together. they parted soon enough - he pulled away, tried to, panted as he still was connected to the other only by a thin string of saliva. his cheeks were flushed, his breathing shortened, and his hands still in a deadlock that he couldn’t wrangle out of - as much as he desired, even when jeritza moved to hold them both in place with only one of his own hands, it was to no avail. wherever he drew this strength from, he didn’t know - but did he want to? everything byleth desired right now was to get out of this grip; to make a run for it.

“professor,” jeritzas breath was ragged, as if he himself was not accustomed to a kiss of that sort; intimacy a thing he hadn’t thought about in forever. “are you enjoying yourself?” his tone was sheepish, asking a question that he already knew the answer to. “no,” byleth tried to kick his legs away, squirmed under his touch. jeritzas free hand crept up his abdomen, upward and upward to find the buttons of his shirt - academy uniform be damned. “that wounds me, but i’ll make sure this will be an unforgettable experience,” he chuckles, removing his own leg from in-between byleth’s, and instead presses their hips together to stop his movements.

“jeritza, stop this right now!”, he shouts - and the hand that was fidgeting around with one of his buttons comes upward, pressing itself against his mouth. “i was under the impression we could do this the easy way - but i guess not,” he hisses, removing the hand that was shushing byleth just now as fast as he had put it there; reaching for the dagger he still had on him. dragging it out of its sheath, he brought it up to the older mans chin - careful as to not draw blood, though almost penetrating the skin. “you will do as i say - it would be a shame to disappear so soon after enrolling here, wouldn’t it be, professor?” byleth gulps, cold steel digging into his skin - knowing, that there was no longer any way out of this situation. goddess, why was he so powerless compared to this man!?

“and what if i don’t!?” silence clogged up the air between them, but jeritza just dragged the knife down, down, down. over his clothes, cutting through the fabric and ripping it apart, cutting into his skin and drawing blood - into his flesh, deep - deeper. the dagger stuck in his chest, the blade embedded into it almost halfway, the pain crawling up to his throat, to his head. “this,” and if that hadn’t been enough, he twisted the blade in the fresh wound, byleth gritting his teeth and breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he removed it. “have i made myself clear?” instead, byleth took the opportunity to spit in the others face as it crept closer yet again - and the other was quick to exchange the grip he had on his hands, right above his head, for a grasp at his next, forcing him against the wall, pressing down - harder, harder and harder. if anything; he tried to desperately get air into his lungs now, but the dagger worked away on his clothes instead, cutting through it, releasing him from the fabric that he was clad in. just as he thought the last bit of air was knocked out of him, that the stars he was seeing were gone, jeritza’s grip loosened itself. he wiped the spit off of his face with one of the shreds of byleths uniform - tearing another shred of it away from the rest - for whatever purpose. his lips curved into a sickened smile as he had found something new, something better - prodding the dagger handle against byleths crotch and his obvious boner.

“don’t tell me professor, do you like getting choked? or are you simply into pain?” he was free of the younger one’s grip now - he could have thrown him onto his back as he stood there, made his escape and ran for his life; but as his legs trembled, another nudge with the dagger handle right into his crotch sent a shiver down his spine - he whined, almost soundless, bringing his own hands up to his mouth. “i’m not,” byleth retaliates, eyes cast downward on jeritza. laughter escapes the others lips, seemingly amused by the lie that was presented him right then and there. “what’s so funny?” byleth voice cracks as he sucks in some air, his throat uncomfortably tight and his lungs as devoid of air as if he’d run from the monastery to gronder field just now. “you defy me with every step and yet your body paints a different picture. never would i have imagined you to be this indecent,” at least he takes the dagger away from his crotch, only to cut through the fabric of his pants and his belt - deeper, deeper, deeper as he breaks through skin again. byleth flinches and jeritza draws the blade down from his hip to the mid of his thigh - nothing that would leave a gnarly scar, but still deep enough to draw blood; to hurt for the next few days and remind him that he was, in fact, defenseless in a situation like this - at the mercy of jeritza. “i’m not indecent,” byleth hisses, but the only thing that earns him is another small laugh from jeritza - who had stripped him out of all clothes at this point, unusable and cut up. “but professor,” he laughs. “the only thing you did, instead of struggling for freedom, was let me do what i desired - and get hard from being mutilated by your own dagger.” to demonstrate, he drags the blade against byleths collarbone as he moves upward again, pressing a kiss to byleths lips soon after - using the indecent noise escaping his mouth for a split second as an opening, just to slide his tongue back in, to rob him of all air again as the hand still at his throat wanders down, down, down to his crotch twitching under his grasp. slowly, he drags himself away from the professor, licking his lips. “see?”

the sensation of cool air felt like it was burning itself into his hot skin, marred by scars as his assailant had taken a step of two back to admire his body. byleth was worked up, that much was certain, and it didn’t help one bit that he wanted none of this, yet his erection did mean the exact opposite. “i’ll do you a favor, professor - but you have to promise to be good and shut up,” jeritza growled as he let himself fall to his knees and dragged a finger all the way from the base of his cock to the tip, pressing against the slit. byleth cursed under his breath but nodded; right now, as much as he despised it, even if he made a run for it, he couldn’t go anywhere. not with locked doors, not while being in jeritzas grasp - not without clothes and a throbbing erection. “good,” the man in front of him exclaimed. slowly, he dragged his tongue over the tip of byleths cock - taking his time to tease the other, just before opening his mouth and taking in but the tip, tongue pressed flat against the underside of his erection. no matter how much he hated it; this felt better than he wanted to, better than he imagined - even if it had been so little so far, as jeritza took his time, occasionally taking in more and more of byleths dick, but in the end just teasing the tip as his hands haphazardly searched for something on his body. as soon as he found the wound on his hip, the part where he originally had intended to cut him, his fingers dug in - pressing into the flesh, deeper, earning him a muffled cry as byleth had taken to biting on his own lip. at some point, he couldn’t help himself, thrusting his hips forward as two digits dug into his wound and twisted around, causing jeritza to release his dick with a wet pop and look up at him, all teary-eyed.

“eager, are we?” “just let go of me now and it will save us both some trouble ... and embarrassment.” his lips had gotten bloody as well - byleth had bitten down too hard onto them - and his partner was all the eager to lick it up, only to shove his two bloody digits in byleths mouth. “shut up and suck,” commanded instead. more than eager to get out of this situation as soon as possible, even if his mind was clogged up by the thought of release, he sucked on them as commanded - quickly, coating them in saliva, just to get over with it. “enough,” and with that, he released the others fingers, all the while the others hand had wandered back down to give his cock a few pumps. byleth wanted to buck his hips right into jeritzas grasp, but as soon as he attempted to, the other let go of him yet again.

he inched closer yet again, resting on his shoulder for a short moment. as if jeritzas breath was scorching hot, byleth tried to step away, but there was nowhere to go as he licked up the shell of the others ear - stopping, only to murmur: “bend over for me” and withdrawing himself from byleth again. he stood there, mere inches away, and byleth who felt like sanity was slipping from his grasp if he were not to get any release anytime soon, face the stone wall that had been uncomfortably pressing against his back mere second ago, out of his own accord. soon enough, a body pressed against his back - warm, almost hot, as if he were going to burn any second. one arm slung around his waist, only to move down towards his dick and give it agonizingly slow pumps - the other wrapped around byleths chest as it teased one of his nipples. “didn’t he i tell you to bend over, whore?” the voice asks, lips brushing against his ear. byleth does as told, excitement bubbling up inside his stomach alongside an unfamiliar sound spilling from his lips - no no no. “good boy,” jeritza chuckles, nipping on his earlobe. “stay”.

he removes himself yet again, leaving byleth bent over, hands supporting his bent over body by digging into some of the ridges on the wall, searching for support. everything he hears in this silence, usually only broken by their breathing and demanding words spilling from jeritzas lips, is the ‘plop’ of a cork being taken out of a vial. nothing more transpires, until the other finds his way back to his body - spreading his cheeks apart as a cold and slippery finger, coated in whatever had been in that vial, he assumes, prods his hole until it’s given entrance. shivers run down his spine the more time jeritza takes, wriggling around one and then two fingers inside of him - whatever sweet spot he finds, it’s his to take as moans spill from byleths lips over and over, with no chance to shut himself up with his own hands, and whatever it was felt too damn good to keep biting his bruised and bloody lips. precum is trickling down from his cock, his entire face flushed red as he pressed back against the fingers to get more and more and more of the pleasure they ignite within him, but he isn’t given release again, as jeritza removes them. “you are too damn noisy, slut,” he exclaims and picks up one of the fabric strips from byleths torn clothing; forcing it into his mouth and tying it behind his head.

with everything in order, he takes whatever oil is left in his vial, barely stripped out of his own clothes, to coat his own dick in it - that was just what he had waited for all day, all week - for the past month. no longer being able to contain himself or his excitement, he aligned himself with byleths hole, slamming inside. even if he’d liked it to be more romantic than fucking him on the training grounds, hands supporting his waist as he cried out in muffled moans, standing on his shaky legs, jeritza felt more than happy about the sight before him - about the whimpering professor, trying to cry out words he couldn’t make out at all, eager to press back against his cock when he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. he didn’t give him time to adjust, not any at all, and continued to fuck him as hard as he desired - sounds spilling from byleths lips over and over again.

if this how it had to be whenever they met, if this was how good it felt, his position as a professor be damned, he’d come back here just to coax byleth into spending some time with him again. it felt wonderful, getting to turn him into this much of a mess despite his usually stoic demeanor - seeing him come undone under his grasp, clamping down on him and demanding more, more, more. it was a sight to behold, even if it was just his back that he could see for now. he leaned in again, keeping a steady rhythm, moving his hands back up to give byleths nipple some more attention.

“imagine if your class saw you like that,” he chuckled softly. “bent over your desk like the whore you are, getting fucked by me and enjoying every second of it as you take me on like your life depends on it, oh so eager to chase release. what would they think of you?” those words rile him up even more, the imagination alone sending shivers down byleths spine. “wouldn’t they be disgusted to find out how much of a slut you are, coming undone just because of a few touches? or would you prefer they’d fuck you as well when i’m done with you? use you like the cum dump you are?” he chuckles, but byleths breathing just gets more and more ragged as he tries to swallow around the cloth - clamping down on jeritza with every word of venom he spews.

“i struck a nerve, didn’t i?” of course he did - yes, it was nothing byleth fancied under normal conditions, but thinking about it, imagining such impossible things while getting fucked against a wall, he’d love nothing more than that. “and what are you going to do when they find out you are a helpless masochist bitch on the battlefield? are you gonna beg your enemy for cock? are you willing to just give up your life and grace for a brigands cock? of course you are, i’m sure you’d love nothing more than to strip bare in front of them and give your body to them, just like the slut you are - you are helpless,” jeritza laughs, knowing fully well that his words do nothing but turn him on more and more as he hunts for release; as he clamps down on jeritza yet again and the only thing he does is see white. the orgasm rakes through his body as he besmirches the wall in front of him with his own cum - and jeritza follows suit, only to cum inside of him and pull out.

exhausted, his legs give in - but his fellow professor is quick to catch him. he leans him against the cold wall, lets him slump down onto the floor as he gets himself dressed again - and guides byleths limbs into the scraps that used to be his clothes. jeritza picks him back up and carries him - knowing full well that if he let go of him now, it would lead to nothing good. “let’s continue later, alright?” he says as they escape the training grounds; making their way to jeritzas chambers.

and as the other carries him around the monastery grounds, ushers words towards him that feel oh so far away, byleth knows he stopped caring for now - that it was time to drift off to sleep, and so he did.


End file.
